


The Moon Lives Within

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Love, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: River and The Doctor watch the sun rise together.





	The Moon Lives Within

_"As if you were on fire from within. The moon lives in the lining of your skin." – Pablo Neruda_

* * *

There was something intoxicating about the curl of River's hair, golden and alive. The Doctor stroked a hand through it, and leaned forward to kiss the creamy, pale skin of her bare shoulder.

"Really, sweetie, don't give me any ideas," she murmured, and turn to face him, arching a single brow.

The Doctor shrugged, and drew one of her hands toward him, brushing his lips over her knuckles. River allowed that indulgence, and then stepped forward to straighten his bow tie.

"Can't look anything but your best for the Forests of Syrellia," she reminded him.

"You always look your best," he countered.

River stepped away, an amused quirk to her lips. Perhaps unconsciously, she ran her hands down the smooth silk of her dress. It was the colour of the night sky, a blue so dark it was almost black.

"Really, darling?" She laughed. "What line."

The Doctor tilted his head, considering her, and wondered if she would believe him if he tried to tell her otherwise. For a woman that broke hearts on a daily basis, she had no idea what she did to him.

"You look as if you were on fire from within. The moon lives in the lining of your skin," he said, and captured her hand within his own. "Every second of your life is vibrant and vital."

River's eyes darkened. "You always chose the most inopportune times to recite poetry. Now shush, and come along. We've got breakfast to get to."

The Doctor allowed her to lead him out of the TARDIS, and into the darkness of early morning on Syrellia, the air fresh and crisp. They stepped onto sturdy wooden boards several hundred feet above the ground, a city built in the canopy of the rainforest that covered every inch of land on the surface of the planet. He could hear the rustle of wildlife in the foliage, the squeaks of mammals, the song of the birds. The city was lit by glowing globes of light, soft as candle on the eye - miracles of nature, for they were actually the fruit of the most proliferous tree in the forest.

Immediately, a concierge approached them, dressed in a tux equally as smart as the one The Doctor was wearing, if lacking The Doctor's red silk scarf. He eyed them critically before inclining his head, and spoke in a quiet, smooth voice.

"Welcome, Professor Song, and companion. My name is Alamak, and I will be looking after you this morning. Please, follow me."

The Doctor grinned at the thought that he'd been consigned to the role of someone's 'companion', and offered his arm to River. She linked them together, and they followed their escort to their seats. The table overlooked the forest, on the very edge of the balcony, and was lit by a freshly plucked fruit that sat in the centre of the table, casting a soft golden glow over the decking.

"The sun will begin to rise in approximately twelve minutes," Alamak said, his face impassive despite the monumental event that would soon occur. "Would you like some champagne while you wait?"

"Please," River accepted, and they took their seats.

"Very good," Alamak said. He disappeared, and promptly returned with two glasses. He placed them on the table, and retreated again with discreet and effortless service.

"This is all very exciting," the Doctor said, and thought he might be vibrating where he sat. "Did you know that this planet is so vast that the sunrise occurs only once every 200 years? The natives live perpetually in night until it does, and then perpetually in day until it sets once more." He glanced toward the horizon where the sky was brightening, and couldn't help the smile that split his face.

"Luckily, I was able to book our table in advance," River said, sounding impossibly smug. "Approximately 50 years in advance, actually."

The Doctor frowned, and eyed her sly expression. "You didn't steal the TARDIS again, did you?"

"It's called borrowing, darling, when I intend to return it."

The Doctor huffed, but he knew that she could see through any offense he might pretend to take. Still, he narrowed his eyes and pouted at her.

"Thief," he grumbled. River's eyes twinkled in reply, and she sipped her champagne.

Sometimes, she was so beautiful it hurt to look at her.

Instead, he turned his eyes toward the view they'd come to see.

There was a crimson glow along the tree line, almost as if the forest were on fire. It faded into burnt orange, then gold where it met the night sky – still full of stars, the moon a sliver of silver. The darkness would soon fade as day cycled into being.

He extended his hand, and River twined their fingers together.

The sky began to brighten, until it became the bright white of a star that was impossible to look directly into. The wisps of clouds that trimmed the pale blue sky became in stark contrast to it with scarlet bellies topped by grey shadow.

The sun began to creep over the horizon, a flaming disc that peaked over the trees, and the blue sky became brilliant, almost electric in colour.

"Can you feel it's warmth?" River whispered. The Doctor tightened his grip on her fingers in answer, the soft rays of sun lapping at his face. He breathed in the earthy scent of the forest, and over that, River's perfume, and felt the pulse of her blood beneath her skin. She was as alive as the world around her, effervescent and dazzling.

The sun was truly free from the tree line now, rising in the sky, and the brilliant colours of the sunrise lightened to bright white, gone for yet another 200 years.

"Magnificent," The Doctor proclaimed. He turned back to River, who wore a smile so sad it broke his heart.

He caught a single tear upon the tip of his finger, then brushed his knuckles against her jaw.

"It's the finality of the moment," she said, her voice tremulous. "Once risen, it's complete, and nothing can stop it, short of a supernova wiping out the galaxy."

"In that case," The Doctor said, keeping his voice steady. "You are like an eternal sunrise to me."

River huffed a laugh. "Oh, you are silly." She squeezed his hand. "Absolutely daft."

The Doctor smiled. He was perfectly fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
